The disclosure relates to a below-knee orthotic device and a support spring provided therefor.
The like orthotic devices are used, for instance, for patients afflicted with a deep paralysis, in muscular disorders, infantile cerebral pareses, pathological disorders, neurological changes, or also with healthy persons in order to support the function of the human foot. By the orthotic device, the foot is contained relative to the lower leg while determinably releasing a forward and backward movement, i.e., movement in the longitudinal direction. Forward mobility here is generally established over a larger range than rearward mobility. Relative mobility of the foot in a transverse direction relative to the lower leg is to be reduced to a minimum in most cases.
Previously utilized orthotic devices include a foot sleeve and a lower leg sleeve connected to each other through ankle joints of metal. It is a drawback in this construction that the ankle joints are subjected to a considerable strain and thus to a considerable wear, and therefore need to be of a comparatively sturdy design. Freedom of movement is predetermined by stops formed in the ankle joint.
Owing to the comparatively sturdy design of the ankle joints, these known orthotic devices have a considerable weight which restricts patients' mobility. It is another drawback that sturdy ankle joints require considerable construction space, with the orthotic device accordingly conveying a rather awkward impression.
In accordance with utility model 29908981.9, a below-knee orthotic device including a support spring in a lower leg sleeve and foot sleeve formed in a single piece is known, with an articulation slot being formed in the transitory range.
It is, however, a disadvantage in this utility model that, due to the integral design, slight pendulum motions of the patient bring about unintended initiation of a step, resulting in considerable problems of equilibrium.